Trzy drogi życia
by M8324
Summary: Krótka historia o zemście Voldemorta zza grobu i o tym jak Harry poświęca się dla ukochanej mu osoby.
1. Droga I Odwaga

_Witam wszystkich, jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość i przede wszystkim o komentarze. Mam nadzieje, że ta krótka, trzy rozdziałowa, historia komuś się spodoba :)_

**Zastrzeżenie:** Postacie oraz świat Harrego Potter są własnością JK Rowling, ja tylko tworzę moją własną alternatywną historię, nie czerpiąc z tego żadnych dodatkowych korzyści.

* * *

**Droga I – Odwaga**

Uwielbiał patrzeć na jej włosy rozwiewane przez wiatr, teraz kiedy wreszcie mogli być razem, teraz kiedy nie było Czarnego Pana, nie było wojny, nie było bólu i cierpienia. On, Chłopiec Który Przeżył, był wolnym człowiekiem. Jego życie miało się zmienić za kilka dni, zaplanował oświadczyny, nowy dom i spokojne życie razem do późnej starości, nie wiedział jednak, że wszystko zmieni się w ciągu zaledwie kilku minut.

- Wiesz Gin, tak się zastanawiałem, czy nie moglibyśmy się wybrać na jakieś krótkie wakacje, może w jakieś ciepłe i przyjemne miejsce? - Uśmiechnął się do niej czule, jednak ona nie odpowiedziała tym samym, nie zdążyła, z jej piersi wydobył się przeraźliwy krzyk bólu, a jej postać została otoczona przez nieprzeniknioną czerń. Zdawało mu się, że słońce zgasło, wszystko straciło kolory, wydobył różdżkę starając się zrobić cokolwiek, ale ta ciemność zaczęła go przytłaczać, padł na kolana, a jego umysł wypełnił się mrokiem. Nagle wszystko zniknęło, słońce wróciło na swoją pozycję, a drzewa odzyskały barwę, spojrzał przed siebie. Ginny, jego ukochana Ginny, leżała bez ruchu na ziemi nie dając znaku życia, resztkami sił podniósł się z kolan, aby upaść kilka kroków dalej przed jej ciałem. W końcu cień z jego myśli ustąpił, zastąpił go strach i przerażenie.

– Ginny! Ginny! - krzyczał głosem pełnym rozpaczy, przyciskając jednocześnie jej głowę do swojej piersi. Wykorzystując resztki umysłu, które nie były jeszcze całkowicie przesycone strachem o ukochaną, zdołał zmusić się do wyjęcia różdżki i wysłania patronusa.

Pierwszy na miejscu pojawił się Ron zaraz za nim Hermiona, to do nich trafiło wołanie pomocy, obydwoje z różdżkami przygotowanymi na odparcie ataku. Następnie na miejsce przybyło czterech Aurorów wraz z uzdrowicielem. Aurorzy otoczyli Ginny czekając w pogotowiu, w tym samym czasie uzdrowiciel pobiegł do niej rzucając szybkie zaklęcia diagnozujące.

– Żyje! - odparł po krótkiej chwili, po czym dodał: – To chyba jakiś urok, albo klątwa nigdy nie widziałem czegoś podobnego. Zainicjował kilka kolejnych zaklęć, które miały powiedzieć czy można ją bezpiecznie teleportować do szpitala, gdy spojrzał na jej prawą rękę i krzyknął:

– Patrzcie! - mówiąc te słowa pokazał trzy czarne linie układające się w jakiś dziwny znak, który zdawał się pulsować na jej ręce. – Co to do cholery jest! - Pytanie, które cisnęło się na usta wszystkich pierwszy zadał Ron. Uzdrowiciel spojrzał na niego tylko z wyrazem bezradności i odparł: – Nie wiem, ale musimy ją natychmiast zabrać do św. Munga.

* * *

Artur i Molly pędzili przez korytarze szpitalne razem z resztą swojej rodziny, która jeszcze nie dotarła na miejsce, kiedy wreszcie znaleźli się pod pokojem, w którym była ich córka zobaczyli, że drzwi są zamknięte, a Harry, wraz z Ronem i Hermioną, czeka na korytarzu. Molly spojrzała na załamanego Harrego po czym z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy zapytała:

– Co z nią? - Harry spojrzał w jej oczy, po czym odparł:

– Nie wiemy nic, trafiła ją jakaś klątwa, ale nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem, to było jak dementor tylko bardziej mroczny i o wiele potężniejszy. - Przerwał na chwilę, spojrzał na twarze Weasleyów, na których widać było coraz większe przerażenie, po czym dodał:

– Wezwali jakiegoś specjalistę od klątw, na razie ją bada, nic więcej nie wiemy. - Czekali w milczeniu, a każda mijająca minuta wydawała się być eonem w dziejach wszechświata, kiedy wreszcie drzwi się otwarły i z sali wyszedł uzdrowiciel otoczyły go pytające spojrzenia pełne lęku i obawy. Uzdrowiciel spuścił delikatnie głowę jakby szukając odpowiednich słów po czym odparł:

– Nie ma dla państwa dobrych wiadomości. - Jego głos był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty.

– Wielokrotnie powtarzałem testy, aby zyskać pewność, cóż - przez chwilę dobierał w myślach odpowiednie słowa - tego rodzaju magi nie widziano w naszym świecie od wielu setek lat, ale niestety tą pewność zdobyłem. To co trafiło pannę Weasley to zaklęcie Octara. - Wszyscy poza Arturem nadal patrzyli na niego pytającym wzrokiem, pierwszy przemówił Harry:

– Co to właściwie znaczy? Nigdy nie słyszałem o takim zaklęciu. - Nim uzdrowiciel zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek Artur go uprzedził:

– Niewielu ludzi to słyszało, ja poznałem je przypadkiem podczas mojej pracy w ministerstwie. - Odwrócił głowę jakby próbował wmówić sobie, że to nie może dziać się naprawdę, po czym dodał - To klątwa wypełnione przez Adwokata Śmierci. - Przerażenie obecne w pomieszczeniu zaczęło gwałtowanie wzrastać, po chwili milczenia uzdrowiciel przemówił:

– Ma pan racje. Choć nawet teraz, mimo iż wiemy co to jest, nie będę w stanie wszystkiego wyjaśnić, obawiam się, że nikt w naszym świecie tego nie potrafi. - Po krótkiej przerwie kontynuował:

– Ostatni raz słyszano o tym zaklęciu kilka wieków temu, już wtedy było zakazane i utajnione, ale widać nie poszło w całkowite zapomnienie. Samo zaklęcie jest, jakby to powiedzieć … to esencja czarnej magii, która po śmierci czarnoksiężnika, który ją wywołał spełnia jego wolę. Jednak z tego powodu przeznaczona jest do wypełnienia straszliwej zbrodni, która nasyci demony zemsty. Ta klątwa ma doprowadzić do śmierci w straszliwych męczarniach, śmierci powolnej i takiej której nie można ani zatrzymać ani przyspieszyć. - Nikt nie wypowiedział ani słowa, milczenie trwało długo, przerwało je dopiero pytanie Rona:

– Kto … Kto mógł zrobić coś takiego? - Jego twarz pełna była przerażenia, ale jego oczy zaczynały nasycać się wściekłością. Artur spojrzał na syna po czym odparł:

– Chyba wszyscy wiemy, kto za tym stał, Voldemort musiał stworzył swojego Adwokata Śmierci bardzo dawno, być może jeszcze przed pierwszym Horkruksem, jego celem byłeś ty, Harry, widać gdzieś tam w odmętach jego umysłu tliła się myśl, że przepowiednia może się spełnić na jego niekorzyść, nie zamierzał pozwolić na to, abyś mógł żyć w spokoju. Widać nie wiedział o tym, że Adwokat Śmierci nie mógł Cię zabić, bo to ty zabiłeś jego twórcę i między wami stworzyła się więź, która uniemożliwiała działanie klątwy, jednak Adwokat musiał nasycić swoje żądze, dlatego zamiast Cię zabić, postanowił zniszczyć Twoje życie, a że mógł doprowadzić do cierpienia jednej osoby wybrał tą, którą najbardziej kochasz. Naszą Ginny. - Do oczu Artura napłynęły łzy, stał w milczeniu wpatrując się w swoją córkę. Cisza została tym razem przerwana przez Molly:

– Co … co możemy zrobić? - Spojrzała na uzdrowiciela oczami, w których wciąż tliła się nadzieja.

– Mogę powiedzieć wam wszystko co sam wiem, ale obawiam się, że nie znajdziecie w moich słowach odpowiedzi. - Milczenie które nastąpiło uznał za akceptacje jego słów zaczął więc mówić dalej:

– Wywołanie tej klątwy jest bardzo makabryczne, czarnoksiężnik rozdziela swoją duszę tak jak w przypadku Horkruksów, a także przekazuje trzy ofiary z ludzi, po jednej dla każdego demona zemsty. A z mocy własnej duszy lub jej części tworzy pierwotną siłę zła, która jest mu całkowicie podległa, aż nie wypełni swojej misji. Samo zaklęcie bierze swój początek w śmierci czarnoksiężnika, tylko to ma siłę wystarczającą, aby dokonać inicjacji. Jak Voldemort dowiedział się o tym zaklęciu, pewnie pozostanie tajemnicą na zawsze, wszystkie księgi, które je zawierają zostały utajnione lub zniszczone, ale może jakieś przetrwały. Samo zaklęcie i rytuał zostały stworzone przez Octara, potężnego czarnoksiężnika, który zajmował się najczarniejszymi rodzajami magii: nekromancją, demonami i wieloma innymi, ale jego życie zdeterminowane było przez straszliwą zazdrość o swojego rywala, który był nadwornym magiem, Er'abina. Octar wielokrotnie próbował go skrytobójczo zabić, jednak Er'abin był od niego znacznie potężniejszy. W końcu, przepełniony obłędem, rozpoczął pracę nad jednym z najpotężniejszych zaklęć w dziejach magii, stworzył Paramotetha – adwokata śmierci, zaś w dosłownym tłumaczeniu: tego kto wypełnia wolę śmierci. Miał on zabić Er'abina, niezależnie od siły jego magi, w taki sposób, aby nikt nie mógł mu pomóc. Jednak aby wywołać tak potężne zaklęcie Octar potrzebował mocy jaką nie dysponował, złożył więc trzy ofiary z ludzi, dla każdego z demonów zemsty, a te w zamian wsparły go swoją mocą, aby dokonać swego dzieła, a zarazem je zainicjować, złożył też ofiarę z własnej duszy. Przelał w to zaklęcie całą swoją moc i całe swoje okropieństwo. Kilka tygodni później na ręce Er'abina pojawił się znak taki jak u Ginny, po tygodniu rozpętało się piekło, nikt nie potrafił mu pomóc, nie działały żadne eliksiry ani zaklęcia, umierał w straszliwych męczarniach przez trzy tygodnie, był cały czas świadomy bólu, którego doświadczał, aż wreszcie gdy przekleństwo się dopełniło odszedł z tego świata. Na nieszczęście dla ludzkości Octar spisał swoje zaklęcie i tuż przed rytuałem przekazał je swojemu uczniowi, tak najprawdopodobniej najstraszliwsze zaklęcie w dziejach magii przetrwało. Nikt nigdy nie wymyślił żadnego antidotum, przeciw zaklęcia, ani niczego innego, nigdy nie słyszałem też o żadnym lekarstwie, substancji ani o mocy wystarczającej do przezwyciężenia tej klątwy. - Opuścił głowę, zdając sobie sprawę, że jeśli w jego słuchaczach tliła się jakaś nadzieja to on właśnie ich jej pozbawił, z zamyślenia wyrwało go dopiero pytanie Harrego:

– Czy naprawdę nie ma nic co moglibyśmy zrobić, w całym świecie magii nie ma niczego co mogłoby nam pomóc? - Uzdrowiciel zamyślił się przez dłuższą chwilę po czym niepewnym głosem odparł:

– Istnieje pewna stara legenda o eliksirze życia, ale szczerze mówiąc wątpię, czy cokolwiek z tego jest prawdą. Przykro mi ale nic więcej nie mogę zrobić. - Po tych słowach słychać było już tylko płacz Molly, Hermiony, Artura, Harrego i wszystkich, którzy byli tam z nimi. Po długiej chwili, Harry podniósł głowę, spojrzał na uzdrowiciela i zapytał:

– Eliksir życia, Co to jest? - Uzdrowiciel spojrzał na niego i zobaczył człowieka tak zdesperowanego, że zdolnego do wszystkiego byleby uratować ukochaną osobę, rozważnie dobierając słowa oparł:

– Według legendy, tak jak zaklęcie Octara jest esencją nienawiści tak ten eliksir jest esencją życia, jest trochę jak kamień filozoficzny, bo przyjmowany w odpowiednich ilościach może dać nieśmiertelność, ale potrafi też uleczyć wszelkie rany niczym łzy Feniksa, a nawet zdjąć wszelkie klątwy i uroki. To jest substancja absolutna, której wszystko inne jest podległe. Ale obawiam się, że to tylko mit. - Harry nie odpowiedział ani słowem, jego myśli błądziły niczym liście smagane podmuchami bardzo silnego wiatru, w końcu zapytał:

– Czy legenda mówi gdzie można znaleźć ten eliksir? - Jego pytanie nie zaskoczyło Uzdrowiciela, spodziewał się go, ale wiedział, że będzie musiał rozczarować Harrego swoją odpowiedzią:

– Tego nie wie nikt, legenda też o tym nic nie mówi. Badacze którzy się tym zajmowali twierdzą, że wejście do świątyni w której znajduje się eliksir leży u stóp najwyższej góry tego świata, ukryte za pomocą magii tak subtelnej, że nawet najpotężniejszy czarodziej, który nie jest godzien wejścia tam nie zobaczy samej bariery. - Harry wysłuchał odpowiedzi w skupieniu, w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, którą tym razem przerwała Molly:

– Czy … Czy możemy ją zobaczyć? - spytała drżącym głosem.

– Tak, choć na razie utrzymujemy jej ciało w stanie snu, będziemy to robić tak długo jak tylko klątwa nie wzmocni się na tyle, że nasza magia stanie się nieskuteczna. - Molly po raz kolejny zalała się łzami. Harry drżącym głosem zapytał uzdrowiciela:

– Ile … - Zamkną oczy, nie był w stanie zadać tego pytania do końca. Uzdrowiciel spojrzał na niego i spokojnym, na tyle na ile można było mówić o spokoju, głosem powiedział:

– Jest tylko kilka wzmianek w całej historii magi o użyciu tego zaklęcia, tak naprawdę, wszystko zależy od siły czarnoksiężnika, jednak te nieliczne wzmianki sugerują, że możemy mówić o czasie od jednego do trzech tygodni, choć dla Ginny każda minuta będzie wiecznością.

* * *

Leżała cicho i nieruchomo, jej spokojny oddech nie zdradzał straszliwego losu który miał się wkrótce dopełnić. Harry patrzył na nią pełen skrajnych emocji, czuł strach i nienawiść, miłość i złość, wszystko gotowało się w nim, powstrzymywane tylko przez uczucie bezradności. Nagle przez jego umysł przebiegła myśl, prosta zwyczajna myśl poparta nieskończonym uczuciem i wiedział już co musi zrobić. Spojrzał na Ginny i powiedział:

– Jeśli ten eliksir istnieje znajdę go. - Po jego słowach nastąpiła chwila ciszy, pierwsza odezwała się Molly:

– Harry to jest mit, a Twoje miejsce jest przy niej, ona Cię kocha i nie możesz jej teraz zostawić. - Harry spojrzał na nią, ważąc każde jej słowo po czy odparł:

– Jeśli jest choć cień szansy, żeby ją uratować, to zrobię wszystko... - Spuścił wzrok nie chciał patrzeć na twarz Molly. Po drugiej stronie łóżka Ron próbował opanować swoje emocje jednak były one zbyt silne:

– Jak możesz ją teraz zostawić? - W jego głosie słychać było prawdziwy wyrzut:

– Jak możesz uciec? – Na jego twarzy pojawił się gniew, który narastał z każdą sekundą, aż bańka okalająca jego emocje pękła:

– To przez Ciebie tu leży! - Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego co powiedział, ale Harry był już za drzwiami teleportując się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

* * *

_Dziękuje wszystkim, którzy przeczytali i proszę o pozostawienie komentarza._  
_Dla zainteresowanych kontynuacją: następny rozdział pojawi się w najbliższy czwartek._


	2. Droga II Wytrwałość

**Zastrzeżenie:** Postacie oraz świat Harrego Potter są własnością JK Rowling, ja tylko tworzę moją własną alternatywną historię, nie czerpiąc z tego żadnych dodatkowych korzyści.

* * *

**Droga II – Wytrwałość**

Miał do siebie żal, że opuścił szpital w tak wielkim pośpiechu, nie dlatego, że chciał usłyszeć coś jeszcze od Rona, nie czekał też na kogoś kto powie, że to nie jego wina, nie, żal miał do siebie, że nie przytulił Ginny jeszcze raz, że nie powiedział jej jak bardzo ją kocha. Teraz jednak był już setki kilometrów od szpitala, rozpoczął swoje poszukiwania. Legenda mówiła, że szukać należy u stóp najwyższej góry świata. Być może legenda ta mówiła o jakiejś górze magicznej, nie widzialnej dla mugoli, jednak swoje poszukiwania postanowił rozpocząć od góry znanej wszystkim, od Mount Everestu.

Do Tybetu dostał się świstoklikiem, a pod samą górę mógł już się spokojnie teleportować. Miał przy sobie tylko skromny zapas pożywienia, wystarczający na co najwyżej kilka dni, poza tym nie obciążał się żadnym dodatkowym balastem. Marsz u stup góry ciągnął się godzinami, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegał, żadnej magicznej bariery. Wiele razy ogarniało go zwątpienie, w jego głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewały słowa Molly: „Twoje miejsce jest przy niej!", nocami nawiedzały go wizje Rona mówiącego: „To twoja wina!", budził się wtedy zlany zimnym potem szukając ukojenia w płaczu.

Pod koniec czwartego dnia wyczerpany schodził do kolejnej doliny gdy nagle wśród skał usłyszał pytanie:

- Kim jesteś? - Nie wiedział skąd dobiegał głos zaczął wypatrywać jego źródła, ale zewsząd otaczały go tylko kamienie, nagle spostrzegł po swojej prawej stronie, na szczycie urwiska, człowieka odzianego w białą szatę, zmrużył oczy, aby przyjrzeć mu się lepiej, lecz jego kształt rozpływał się w blasku zachodzącego słońca. Nieznajomy zszedł nieśpiesznym krokiem i gdy był zaledwie kilka kroków od Harrego powtórzył swoje pytanie:

- Kim jesteś? - Harry poczuł coś dziwnego, nieznajomy wydawał się emanować pozytywną energię, czuł też silną magię która go ogarniała niczym podmuchy wiosennego wiatru.

- Jestem Harry Potter, a Ty kim jesteś? - Przez twarz nieznajomego przeszedł delikatny uśmiech:

- Jestem Pielgrzymem. Co sprowadza Cię w tak odległe i opustoszałe rejony ziemi? - Harry zawahał się, nie wiedział jakiej odpowiedzi powinien udzielić, w końcu odparł:

- Poszukiwania. - Nieznajomy znów uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym odparł:

- Wydaje się, że tę noc przyjdzie nam spędzić wspólnie, więc może rozpalimy ognisko, bo zmierzch nadejdzie za kilka minut. - Harry przystał na tą propozycję i tak nie mając lepszego wyboru. Po przygotowaniu małego ogniska zasiedli po przeciwnych jego stronach, a Nieznajomy znów zapytał o cel jego podróży. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale coś w tym człowieku sprawiło, że postanowił opowiedzieć mu wszystko, o celu poszukiwań i klątwie. Nieznajomy słuchał z uwagą tego co mówił Harry, jednak sam nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Kiedy skończył rzekł:

- Znam legendę o Eliksirze Życia, jednak wiesz zapewne, że tylko wybrani mogą sięgnąć po tą tajemnicę, dlaczego uważasz, że możesz być jednym z nich? - Harry spojrzał na płomień ogniska i zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym odparł:

- Nie uważam się za wybrańca lecz nie ma innej drogi. Jeśli tylko ten eliksir istnieje zrobię wszystko, żeby go zdobyć i oddać Gin. - W jego oku pojawiła się łza, myślał o niej bezustannie, żałował, że nie trzyma teraz jej ręki, ale jednocześnie powtarzał sobie, że gdy tylko zdobędzie eliksir będą mogli żyć razem już po wsze czasy. Nieznajomy zdawał się odczytywać wszystkie informacje z jego twarzy. Obserwował go bardzo uważnie jakby badając jego dusze i przenikając umysł, w końcu po długiej chwili milczenia odparł:

- Mogę udzielić Ci pewnej pomocy. - Harry spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaciekawieniem.

- Legenda o Eliksirze Życia przedostała się również, do świata ludzi niemagicznych i znana jest nie którym jako Legenda o Shangri-La. Co bardzo nietypowe, to właśnie niemagiczni ludzie przeszli dalej w swoich badaniach niż czarodzieje. Choć z powodu bariery nie mogą wejść do wnętrza, ciągle szukają tej legendarnej świątyni szczęśliwości. Harry słuchał z coraz większym zaciekawieniem słów nieznajomego.

- W dawnych czasach, były na świecie trzy wielkie ośrodki magii. Jeden znajdował się w dzisiejszej Ameryce Południowej, a zamieszkiwały go ludy, z których później powstali Majowie i Aztekowie. Badano tam magie przyrody i gwiazd. Drugi wielki ośrodek znajdował się w Egipcie, tam z kolei zajmowano się wróżbiarstwem i magią śmierci, stamtąd też wywodzi się nekromancja. Ostatnim z wielkich ośrodków była Shangri-La, tu badano magię życia i nieśmiertelności. Jednak ludzka chciwość doprowadziła ten świat do zagłady. Egipski Wielki Labirynt został zasypany, Złote Miasto zalała woda, tylko Shangri-La ocalało, wielcy magowie stworzyli ochronne bariery, aby strzec zawartej tam wiedzy, lecz zostali zdradzeni, wszyscy zginali, poza jednym, który przyrzekł, że będzie strzec wszystkich tajemnic po wsze czasy, aby ludzie już nigdy nie osiągnęli takiej mocy niszczenia. Dzisiejsza legenda jest tylko nikłym echem dawnej świetności, echem w które mało kto wierzy. - Harry słuchał z niedowierzaniem, nie wiedział co myśleć o tym wszystkim, a na usta cisnęło mu się tylko jedno pytanie:

- Skąd to wiesz? - Nieznajomy nie odpowiedział uśmiechnął się tylko delikatnie. Harry zapytał:

- Czy możesz wskazać mi drogę do tej świątyni? - Nieznajomy spojrzał na niego swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem i rzekł:

- Powiedziałem, że mogę Ci pomóc, a nie dać rozwiązanie. Każdy musi odnaleźć własną drogę do tej świątyni, dla każdego jest ona inna, musisz iść za głosem swojego serca, a Twoja magia zaprowadzi Cię tam gdzie znajdziesz cel swoich poszukiwań. Pamiętaj jednak poszukiwanie eliksiru życie to poszukiwanie boskości. - Harry milczał, rada nieznajomego nie była bardzo pomocna jednak coś sprawiało, że wiedział iż to wystarczy, jeśli będzie dość silny. Po chwili ciszy nieznajomy dodał:

- Mogę dać Ci pewien dar jednak, od tego nie będzie odwrotu. Mogę przenieść cześć bólu i cierpienia z Twojej ukochanej na Ciebie, jednak jeśli to zrobię nie można tego już cofnąć, z każdą sekundą będziesz czuć coraz większy ciężar, lecz jej da to kilkanaście dodatkowych godzin ulgi. - Harry nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią, zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jeszcze bardziej przeszkodzi w jego poszukiwaniach, ale jeśli pragną czegoś naprawdę to było to uratowanie Ginny, lub też przynajmniej złagodzenie jej cierpień.

- Chcę to zrobić. - Stanowczość jego wypowiedzi wydawał się w ogóle nie zaskakiwać nieznajomego, nie odpowiedział też ani słowem, wstał tylko wyciągną rękę i wypowiedział jakieś słowa w języku którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Po kilku chwilach poczuł ból, nie dochodził on z żadnego członka jego ciała, po prostu czuł go w sobie, był dość silny lecz jeszcze nie tak straszliwy jak się tego spodziewał.

* * *

**_Szpital świętego Munga kilka godzin później:_**

Uzdrowiciel przeprowadzał kolejne badanie, kiedy otrzymał wynik, aż krzyknął z niedowierzania. Weasleyowie obecni na sali podnieśli głowy, a na ich twarzach na przemian malowało się pytanie to zaskoczenie. Uzdrowiciel nie powiedział ani słowa, powtórzył test ponownie, a kiedy wynik okazał się taki sam z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy odparł:

- Nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić, nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem takiego rodzaju magii, ale wygląda na to, że ktoś przeją część bólu, który powoduje ta klątwa. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale chyba da nam to trochę więcej czasu, a jej na razie pozwoli spać i niczego nie czuć, jak długo nie wiem, ale … - nie zdołał skończyć zdania, bo w tym momencie wtrąciła się Molly i powiedziała

- To Harry - Zapadła cisza, a Ron spuścił głowę z wyrazem ogromnego wstydu.

* * *

Tej nocy nie padło już między nimi żadne słowo, Harry wiedział, że nieznajomy nie zdradzi mu żadnego rąbka swojej tajemnicy, więc nawet nie próbował pytać. Ból stawał się z każdą godziną silniejszy, uniemożliwił mu jakikolwiek sen, więc Harry spędził pozostałą część nocy na rozmyślaniu nad wyborem dalszej drogi, w jego głowie wciąż tliła się nadzieja, że nieznajomy udzieli mu choć troszkę dokładniejszej wskazówki, jednak rozwiała się zupełnie wraz z nadejściem świtu. Nieznajomy, czy też Pielgrzym, jak sam siebie nazywał, znikną, pozostawiając Harrego z natłokiem myśli i rosnącym bólem. Postanowił posłuchać jego rady, zresztą i tak nie miał innej możliwości. Wybrał drogę zgodnie z własnym instynktem, zaczął kierować się do podnóża góry, mając nadzieje, że zobaczy cokolwiek co wskaże mu granice bariery, jeśli ta w ogóle istniała.

Droga z każdym krokiem stawał się coraz trudniejsza choć nie był pewien czy to efekt klątwy, terenu czy też jego zmęczenia. Niestety prawda pewnie zawierała wszystkie trzy elementy. Klątwa rosła w siłę, tego był pewien, ale nadal dostosowywała się do swojej ofiary, dlatego był jeszcze w stanie się poruszać i jako tako logicznie myśleć, jednak jeśli Uzdrowiciel miał racje pozostało mu już tylko kilka, może kilkanaście, godzin zanim zacznie odczuwać ból zbyt silny, aby zrobić cokolwiek.

Nagle zza kolejnego skalnego wyłomu wyłoniła się niewielka grota. Harry poczuł nieodpartą chęć wejścia do niej, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale postanowił poddać się temu uczuciu. Przeszedł przez wejście do groty i naglę ogarnęła go jasność. Przed sobą zobaczył postać wyglądała jak zjawa. Harry stał bez słowa spoglądając w jej oblicze. Zjawa przemówiła:

- Czegóż szuka człowiek śmiertelny w królestwie nieśmiertelności? - Zjawa mówiła głosem chłodnym pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji. Harry nie odpowiedział od razu, starał się dobrze dobrać słowa, po chwili namysłu powiedział:

- Szukam lekarstwa dla najdroższej mi osoby. - Zjawa nie zareagował na jego słowa, powiedziała tylko:

- Otwórz swój umysł. - Harry zrobił posłusznie to o co prosiła, czuł, że i tak nie ma innej drogi, a walka z tą zjawą byłaby z góry skazana na porażkę. Nagle poczuł jak magia wpływa do jego umysłu, ale nie było to uczucie jakie towarzyszyło znanym mu zaklęciom, nie, ten rodzaj magii był znacznie bardziej subtelny, owszem odczytywał wszystkie jego wspomnienia, ale nie było to bolesne, to było raczej podobne do opowiadania starych wspomnień, a nie przeżywania ich na nowo. Zjawa opuściła jego umysł tak szybko jak do niego weszła. Harry stał niecierpliwie czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, w końcu zjawa przemówiła:

- Jeśli chcesz wejść do Królestwa Nieśmiertelności i Życia musisz udowodnić, że jesteś tego godzien, jeśli jesteś na to gotów pójdź tą o to drogą - nagle przed Harry pojawiły się dębowe drzwi z dużą metalową klamką, zjawa kontynuowała:

- Jeśli zaś zechcesz zawrócić do swojego świata możesz wybrać drzwi znajdujące się za tobą, pamiętaj jednak od żadnej z tych decyzji nie ma odwrotu. Obdarzono Cię darem możliwości wejścia na ścieżkę wybranego, teraz decyzja należy do Ciebie - po tych słowach zjawa znikła.

Harry nie potrzebował wiele czasu na podjęcie decyzji. Drzwi otworzyły się bez najcichszego nawet dźwięku, za nimi znajdowała się długa ścieżka prowadząca pośród skalnych wyłomów i dziwnych trochę przerażających wodospadów do kolejnej groty, całość była oświetlona jakimś dziwnym rodzajem magicznego świata, wyglądającego trochę jak światło zachodzącego słońca. Przejście ścieżką mimo iż dość stromą poszło nad wyraz szybko i zaledwie w ciągu kilku chwil znalazł się przed wejściem do groty, przystaną, wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył przed siebie.

* * *

_Dziękuje wszystkim, którzy przeczytali drugi rozdział mojego opowiadania i proszę o pozostawienie komentarza._  
_Dla zainteresowanych kontynuacją: następny rozdział pojawi się w najbliższą niedzielę._


End file.
